Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 17 - Biały kruk
Witajcie! :D Rany, ale długi mi wyszedł ten rozdział :P Chyba jednak perspektywa matury wcale nie przeszkadza mojej wenie ;) Mam nadzieję, że nowy epizod znów Wam się spodoba :) Enjoy! Rozdział 17 - Biały kruk Musiał się pospieszyć. Lochy, nawet o poranku nie traciły swojej złowieszczej aury, a długie, kręte korytarze, do których nigdy nie trafiało światło słońca, jakby ostrzegały ciemnymi oczodołami przed zapuszczeniem się w ich tajemnice. Lakoniczne słowa zdradzające drogę, wyryły się w jego pamięci tak dokładnie, jak oglądany w snach widok przerażonej twarzy ukochanej osoby, która czekała na końcu tej ciemnej ścieżki. Ściany zwielokrotniały echo kroków mężczyzny, które śledziło go niczym duch - strażnik tego miejsca, pilnujący, by nie zapuścił się za daleko. Z ust mężczyzny zaczęły wydobywać się obłoczki pary. Powietrze stało się stęchłe i ciężkie od wilgoci. Znalazł się w najbardziej odległej, najniższej części lochów. Ostatni korytarz, niski i klaustrofobiczny, nie był już zbudowany z kamieni, lecz wyciosany w litej skale. Na jego końcu znajdowały się grube, okute żelazem drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby trwały na tym posterunku od wieków. Mimo iż zawiasy, sztaby i skomplikowane zamki rdza przeżarła dawno temu, wrota wciąż były zadziwiająco solidne. Swą niewzruszoną stałością, w otoczeniu gęstego, zimnego milczenia, odbierały wszelką nadzieję na sforsowanie ich siłą czy podstępem. Mężczyzna ostrożnie przyłożył ucho do woniejących pleśnią, grubych desek i wsłuchał się w ten niepokojący rodzaj mieszkającej tu złowrogiej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie miarowym kapaniem wody, w którymś z pobliskich, mrocznych korytarzy. Po chwili zapukał, mocno i zdecydowanie, ale odgłos tych trzech, solidnych uderzeń, niemal natychmiast zginął, wchłonięty przez centymetry drewna i metalu. Mimo to, po kilku minutach, bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał jakiś ruch, upragniony znak, że nie przybył za późno. - Invierna! - zawołał, głosem łamiącym się z emocji. – Sobrina*, ''odezwij się! Przez krótką, przerażającą chwilę zastanawiał się, że jednak mu się wydawało, że stracił ostatnią osobę, dla której obowiązkowo musiał przeżyć, gdy przez dziurkę od klucza usłyszał głos. Odmieniony, słaby, delikatny jak puszysty śnieg padający ciemną nocą i naznaczony głuchym echem gasnącej nadziei. - ''Tío**, ''to naprawdę ty? - Tak, jestem tutaj. - zapewnił szybko, przyciskając ucho do największego zamka. - Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest? Odpowiedział mu rwący, donośny, głuchy kaszel, na dźwięk którego jego serce niemal zamarło. - Jestem tylko trochę przeziębiona, ale nic mi nie jest. - zapewniła, gdy już się uspokoiła, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi kojący, radosny ton. Nie zmyliło to jednak mężczyzny. Doskonale wyczuł wyzierający zza każdego słowa blady strach, lecz równocześnie nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na drzemiącą w nich jakąś wewnętrzną, potężną siłę. - Jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytała. - Przeklęty książę zdradził mi drogę. - Nie powinieneś więc tutaj przychodzić. - odparła z obawą, zaskoczona tak niespodziewanym gestem dobrej woli ze strony mężczyzny o kruczym spojrzeniu, który zamknął ją w tej celi. - To może być pułapka! Jeśli cię skrzywdzą, nie wybaczę sobie tego. - Spokojnie, Ignoto nie wie, że tu jestem. Nie ma go w pałacu, a prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się również takiej niesubordynacji ze strony księcia Rubéna. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. - zapewnił miękko, choć zerknął ukradkiem na tatuaż na swoim lewym nadgarstku. Syrena pośrodku róży wiatrów była nieruchoma. - Nie wierzę w dobre intencje kogoś takiego jak książę Rubén. - Invierna nie dała się przebłagać. - Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś do mnie, ale z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej boję się o ciebie. Właśnie w tym momencie mężczyzna usłyszał z daleka trzask otwieranych zamków. Ktoś wszedł do lochów. Jeśli go tu zobaczy... - Nie chcę cię zostawiać! - zawołał łamiącym się głosem. - Zdradzę wszystko królowej Elsie i znajdę jakiś sposób, by cię stąd wyciągnąć! Słowa Invierny były niczym trzask bicza. - Nie, nie możesz! - zabroniła mu kategorycznie, a jej młodziutki głos przez moment zabrzmiał jak głos matki. - Jeśli to zrobisz, zginie mnóstwo niewinnych osób. Musisz wytrwać do końca! - Ale... - Dam sobie radę. - zapewniła i pomimo całego przerażenia, jakie wyzierało z tonu jej głosu, był on pełen odwagi i gotowości do poświęcenia, niemalże królewski. Nie powstrzymał jednak gorzkich łez mężczyzny. - Zawsze jest nadzieja, ''cariñoso tío. Tymi słowami, pomimo żelaznych zamków i grubych desek, uścisnęła go mocno, dodając mu odwagi. Mężczyzna wybiegł z lochów okrężną drogą, pośpiesznie skrywając łzy pod maską olśniewającego uśmiechu. * Podczas śniadania panowała niemal zupełna cisza, gdyż zwykle tryskający energią Alexander, przypominał cień samego siebie. Nieogolony, nieuczesany, siedział z łokciami opartymi na blacie i niemal nie dotykając jedzenia, wpatrywał się melancholijnie w znaną tylko jemu przestrzeń. Anna wyjątkowo nie potrafiła cieszyć się ani przepięknym widokiem budzącego się miasta, ani nęcącą oczy i nos paletą potraw. Próbowała wciągnąć Alexandra w rozmowę, ale młody książę widocznie nie potrafił ani na chwilę zapomnieć o nieszczęściu, jakie spotkało jego ukochanych rodziców. Zerknęła na siedzącą obok Elsę, która również posyłała Alexandrowi krzepiące spojrzenia. Jej siostra nie była jednak ani trochę zaniepokojona, a ciszę zdawała się traktować tylko jako oznakę smutku książąt. Księżniczka starała się dyskretnie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, gdyż była już niemal pewna, że dzieje się tu coś niesamowicie złego, a świat dookoła rzeczywiście zdawał się stąpać wokół nich na palcach ze wstrzymanym oddechem. Czy nie dokładnie tak samo ujęła to Królowa Syren? Na drodze do swobodnej wymiany spojrzeń stały jednak niewzruszone, wszystkowidzące oczy księcia Rubéna, który siedział naprzeciwko Elsy i odkąd tylko skończył śniadanie bawił się nożem do ostryg jak sztyletem do rzucania, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Było coś niepokojąco hipnotyzującego w tych perfekcyjnych, nonszalanckich przejściach niebezpiecznie ostrego ostrza pomiędzy zwinnymi palcami potężnej dłoni Rubéna, który wciąż uparcie co jakiś czas częstował Annę obojętnym, ale jakże znaczącym spojrzeniem. Księżniczka miała już serdecznie dość tego człowieka, którego uroda bardziej pasowała do dzikiego barbarzyńcy, a zachowanie sugerowało bezczelną świadomość wszystkiego, co tu się działo. Złapała więc jego ziejący hebanem wzrok, jednocześnie nadając własnemu tyle odrazy i niechęci, ile kotłowało się teraz w jej delikatnej osobie. „Ja wiem.” Niemal niezauważalne uniesienie kruczoczarnej brwi. „Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.” Te słowa wybrzmiały w jej głowie tym niskim i głębokim jak dźwięk dzwonu głosem księcia, zupełnie jakby szepnął jej na odległość prosto do ucha. O nie, nie da się tak pokonać. Nie mogła się go dłużej bać. Uśmiech. Delikatny, uprzejmy i umiarkowanie ciepły, jakim pewna siebie, dobrze wychowana dziewczyna darzy niezbyt lubianą osobę. Anna przyprawiła jednak ten uśmiech garścią palącego pieprzu stanowczości i pełną obrzydzenia goryczą, której nie pomieściłby nawet stos liści piołunu. Następnie stanowczo odsunęła krzesło i wymaszerowała z jadalni niemalże czując jak w plecach jej jedwabnej sukni powstają dwie, wypalone czernią książęcego spojrzenia, dymiące dziury. Dopiero na schodach zorientowała się, że serce wali jej jak młotem, a ta zrodzona w momencie, wielka odwaga znika niczym zimowy oddech, im dłużej była sama. Zaszyła się za łóżkiem, w komnacie która nagle przestała wydawać jej się tak cudowna i przyjazna jak na początku. Anna zaczęła wręcz oskarżać cudownie pachnące kwiaty, puszystą pościel, a nawet szumiące morze za oknem o podstępne hipnotyzowanie jej i Elsy, by nie zastanawiały się nad wszelkimi tajemniczymi zdarzeniami. - Anna? Do pokoju weszła zaniepokojona Elsa, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła młodszą siostrę siedzącą na podłodze obok łóżka. - Co się stało? – spytała z delikatnym uśmiechem, zajmując miejsce obok księżniczki. Anna zerknęła na Elsę, w której prześlicznych oczach od zawsze biło największe ze wszystkich źródło zrozumienia wobec jej problemów. Dlaczego tak nagle przestały się rozumieć? - Boję się – wyznała cicho, przytulając się mocno do siostry. – Tu dzieje się coś złego, czuję to. – dodała, a łzy same zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach, mocząc przód sukni Elsy. Królowa wcale jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. - Ja też. – przyznała po chwili, zniżając głos do szeptu. Anna zerknęła na pełną sprzecznych uczuć twarz siostry, a w jej sercu na powrót zaświtała nadzieja. - Naprawdę? Elsa pokiwała głową. - Wciąż jednak staram się nie ulegać emocjom i tłumaczyć wszystkie zdarzenia w możliwie racjonalny sposób. – wyjaśniła spokojnym, siostrzanym tonem, który zawsze uspokajał Annę. Tym razem jednak serce księżniczki lekko się zbuntowało. - Racjonalnie?! Przed naszym przyjazdem król Carlos Filip miał wypadek na polowaniu. Wczoraj zaniemogła Mercedes, zmuszając nas do dalszego pobytu tutaj w towarzystwie księcia Rubéna, który wygląda, jakby miał zamiar nożem do ostryg wybić całą Valencię – Anna coraz bardziej podnosiła głos – Że już nie wspomnę o twoich ogromnych problemach z mocą i ostrzeżeniach Bazaltara oraz Esmeraldy! Jak potrafisz to racjonalnie wytłumaczyć? Elsa westchnęła ciężko. Czuła, że ta rozmowa nie będzie prosta, choć dla niej to wszystko wydawało się oczywiste. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Codziennie podejrzewała, że wszystko, co dzieje się wokół jest częścią jakiegoś planu skierowanego przeciw niej. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy to racjonalny umysł, czy też może strach przed prawdą sprawiały, że potrafiła wytłumaczyć każde zdarzenie w logiczny sposób. Ale to, co ją otaczało i ludzie, których tu spotkała zaprzeczali wszelkim podejrzeniom swoją otwartością i szczerością, a ci, od których pochodziły ostrzeżenia, należeli do roztrzęsionego świata magii. Rozum i zaufanie znów wygrywały z przeczuciami. - Jestem królową i muszę wypełnić swój obowiązek mimo wszelkich obaw. To mi pomaga spojrzeć na wszystko z dalszej perspektywy. Wypadek króla naprawdę mógł być tylko wypadkiem. Królowa Mercedes jest w ciąży, a równocześnie głęboko przeżywa chorobę męża. To z pewnością spowodowało jej nagłą utratę przytomności. – tłumaczyła spokojnie. – Moja moc powróciła z przyczyn, których nie potrafię wyjaśnić, lecz wierzę, że to dobry znak i wahania mocy minęły, przez cokolwiek były spowodowane. Natomiast Esmeraldę spotkaliśmy niemal trzy tygodnie po tym, jak opuściła przybrzeżne wody Iberii, od tego czasu wiele mogło się zmienić. Anna zamyśliła się nad słowami siostry. Elsa zawsze potrafiła znaleźć rozwiązanie każdej, nawet najbardziej skomplikowanej i pokręconej sytuacji, dzięki czemu księżniczka natychmiast odzyskiwała spokój. Tym razem było jednak zupełnie inaczej, za sprawą, a jakże, księcia Rubéna. Jego niepokojące zachowanie było dla Anny koronnym dowodem, że jej strach jest najzupełniej uzasadniony. Ale dlaczego nie wzbudzał w Elsie podobnych odczuć? - Jest coś jeszcze. – stwierdziła królowa, doskonale odczytując przyczynę milczenia siostry. - Właściwie, to ktoś. – sprostowała przyjaźnie Anna, starając się uśmiechnąć, co wyszło jej naprawdę marnie. - Książę Rubén Víctor. – powiedziały równocześnie, jednak intonacja i moc głosu każdej z sióstr włożona w te trzy słowa sprawiły, że na moment zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Zupełnie jakby Elsa i Anna były muzykami, którzy nagle przerwali wspólny koncert, święcie przekonanymi, że zafałszował ten drugi. - Właśnie. – potwierdziła księżniczka, siląc się na kolejny uśmiech, co tym razem wyszło jej nieco lepiej. – Elsa, on mnie naprawdę przeraża. – wyznała szeptem. Uważnie obserwowała twarz siostry, starając się nie przegapić ani jednego błysku emocji w oczach królowej. I szybko znalazła w nich niezrozumienie. A zatem jej przypuszczenia niestety okazały się słuszne. - Dlaczego? – spytała Elsa, nie przestając uśmiechać się krzepiąco do siostry. To pytanie obudziło w umyśle Anny tyle skojarzeń, podejrzeń i myśli, że przez chwilę nie mogła się nawet wysłowić. - Sama widziałaś, jak patrzył dziś na mnie na śniadaniu. - zaczęła powoli, by niekontrolowanym potokiem słów nie zaprzepaścić szansy na otworzenie siostrze oczu. - Poza tym, nie zastanawia cię dlaczego tak różni się od matki i brata? - Z pewnością również przeżywa tą niecodzienną sytuację. - odpowiedziała Elsa, starając sobie przypomnieć jakieś dziwne zachowanie Rubéna w trakcie śniadania. - A brak podobieństwa do Alexandra czy Mercedes jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Nie wiemy jak wygląda król Carlos Filip. Być może do niego jest podobny jak dwie krople wody. Anna za wszelką cenę chciała, by siostra poczuła dokładnie te same obawy, by zrozumiała ją tak jak dawniej, ale nie mogła znaleźć żadnego dowodu bezwarunkowo obciążającego Rubéna. Poza wyglądem i dziwnym zachowaniem, jednak te argumenty nie były ani trochę racjonalne. Miała tylko przeczucie, głębokie i uzasadnione, ale osamotnione. - Lubisz go, prawda? - zapytała nagle, zdając sobie sprawę z tego niepokojącego faktu. - Owszem. Czy to coś złego? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie Elsa, nie wiedząc czemu Anna powiedziała to tak zawiedzionym tonem. Księżniczka nie odpowiedziała od razu. - W zasadzie nie. – przyznała niechętnie. - Ale mam wobec niego dziwne obawy. Elsa uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco i ponownie przytuliła siostrę. - Być może dlatego, że sprawia wrażenie zamkniętego w sobie i opanowanego, a jednocześnie coś zdaje się nie dawać mu spokoju. Chyba dlatego go polubiłam, bo tak bardzo przypomina dawną mnie. - przyznała Elsa. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się jednak przed wyznaniem siostrze swoich zamiarów wobec niego. Wiedziała, że Anna by tego nie zaakceptowała i nie chciała dodatkowo jej denerwować. Anna poruszyła się niespokojnie. - Żartujesz? Nie przeraża cię ani odrobinę? - Nie. – przyznała szczerze Elsa. Księżniczka westchnęła z rezygnacją. Teraz już wszystko jej się poplątało. Chciała zaufać siostrze, uwierzyć jej we wszystkim, lecz zaprzeczało temu serce. Oczywiście, że Elsa mogła mieć rację, bo zwykle tak bywało. Westchnęła. Na razie pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że jej starsza siostra ma równie silne powody, by ufać logice, jak ona, by ufać przeczuciom. Nieważne, która w ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie mogła powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam?”, bo zawsze będą stać po tej samej stronie barykady. - Ale obiecaj, że będziesz uważać. – zastrzegła, posyłając Elsie szczery, szeroki uśmiech. - Obiecuję. – odparła miękko królowa, przytulając mocniej siostrę. Jeszcze długo siedziały w przyjemnej, wspólnej ciszy, a w głowie Anny z powrotem zapanował spokój. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może już porzucić tej nieco lekkomyślnie obranej ścieżki, w jaką skręciła, rzucając nieme wyzwanie księciu Rubénowi. Znajdzie coś, jakiś jeden brakujący element układanki, który na zawsze rozwieje wszelkie wątpliwości. W imię przeczucia. Na wszelki wypadek. Milczenie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Elsa poszła otworzyć. Za progiem stał książę Alexander, wyprostowany i uczesany, choć jego humor nie poprawił się ani o jotę. - Wasza wysokość. - powiedział, skłaniając się nisko. - Na wielką prośbę matki, która dla nas jest jak rozkaz, ja i mój starszy brat obiecaliśmy zaopiekować się waszą miłością oraz księżniczką Anną. Dlatego, jeżeli tylko masz ochotę, pani, zapraszam ciebie i twoją siostrę na przejażdżkę konną po plaży. - zaproponował, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Elsa nawet nie zdążyła otworzyć ust, gdy tuż obok niej zmaterializowała się Anna, z oczami płonącymi z ekscytacji. - Przejażdżka konna? Jadę! - zawołała ucieszona, że w końcu będzie mogła oderwać się od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Elsa i Alexander wymienili pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia, a na twarzy księcia pojawił się zalążek tego wyjątkowego, zaraźliwego uśmiechu. Królowa pomyślała, że teraz to młodszy z braci bardziej potrzebuje ich towarzystwa niż one jego, i ucieszyła się, że będą mogły mu jakoś pomóc. - Poczekam na dole. - oznajmił cicho książę i skłoniwszy energicznie głową aż zafalowały mu wszystkie loki, skierował się ku schodom. * Wyjechał wczesnym rankiem, gdy jeszcze mgła unosiła się nad miastem, a morze szumiało sennie wśród szarości poranka, niczym drzemiący, przyjazny olbrzym. Zanim dojechał na miejsce słońce zdążyło już objąć gorącymi ramionami całą ziemię, lecz nawet jego oślepiające promienie nie były w stanie dotrzeć aż tutaj. Wierzchowca zostawił tuż za granicą drzew, gdyż koń był za duży by móc przedrzeć się aż do matecznika puszczy. Ignoto przeskakiwał zdradzieckie korzenie, których żaden człowiek nie widział prawdopodobnie od kilku wieków i co chwila wyrywał długą, czarną pelerynę z pazurów zachłannych, kolczastych krzewów. Panował tu półmrok i niezmącona cisza, zupełnie jakby znalazł się w katedrze, której spokojna, sędziwa świętość zmuszała do pełnego respektu milczenia nawet wiatr. Zdawało mu się, że jego przyspieszony, płytki oddech słychać na drugim końcu puszczy, a on sam jest obserwowany przez niezliczone, nieprzychylne, odwieczne oczy. To nie one jednak sprawiały, że Ignoto trząsł się jak liść na wietrze, gdy z każdym krokiem głębiej wkraczał w gęstwinę. Został wezwany przez osobę, której bał się jeszcze bardziej od księcia Rubéna i choć następca tronu przerażał go zarówno swoimi gabarytami jak i potężną, nieokiełznaną mocą, to Ignoto trzymał go w garści. Natomiast osoba, która przywołała tutaj czarnoksiężnika, jednym spojrzeniem mogłaby spopielić go tak, że nie pozostałby po nim choć pyłek prochu i nie przejąłby się nawet tym że Ignoto był jego bratankiem. Być może dlatego, że jego Mistrz i stryj nie był już do końca osobą… Zatrzymał się tuż przy ogromnym, rozłożystym dębie, którego gałęzie pod ciężarem setek zim zgięły się ku ziemi niczym plecy starca. Choć wciąż był żywy i zdrowy, to każdy ptak, jaki zabłądził w ten zakątek puszczy, omijał jego gałęzie szerokim łukiem, a liście, mimo kilku mocniejszych podmuchów wiatru, nie poruszyły się jakby były wytopione z ołowiu. To tego drzewa szukał. Był to jeden z wielu Czarnych Dębów, odwiecznych i nieśmiertelnych źródeł czarnej magii, które ukryte były przed ludźmi w najmroczniejszych i najbardziej zapomnianych zakątkach każdego kraju. Ignoto rozpiął pelerynę i odpiął od niej sprzączkę w kształcie srebrnego węża, a następnie ułożył ją na dłoni i przysunął do gładkiej jak stół, smoliście czarnej kory drzewa, pod którą soki pulsowały fioletowymi labiryntami żył. Misternie wykonana postać gada pożerającego własny ogon nagle ożyła, wyczuwając silną obecną znajomej czarnej magii. Podobizna Uroborosa uniosła swój odrażający, malutki łebek i badawczo wysunęła rozdwojony język, by bez ostrzeżenia wbić swoje kły we wskazujący palec Ignoto. Mężczyzna syknął, lecz nie opuścił dłoni ani na centymetr, obserwując jedynie jak srebrny gad zanurza łeb w kropelce krwi, która pojawiła się na opuszku. Potem wąż wyprężył się i ukąsił również zaskakująco delikatną korę dębu. Drzewo drgnęło niczym odczuwająca ból istota, a z jego korony opadł jeden, nieruchomy i ciężki liść, który wpadł do niewielkiej sadzawki znajdującej się o stóp pnia. Woda stała się idealnie gładka niczym tafla szkła, by po chwili stać srebrzystym, czystym lustrem. Ignoto nachylił się nad powierzchnią i z niepokojem zauważył, jak bardzo zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Jego twarz jeszcze bardziej zeszczuplała, uwydatniając kości policzkowe, cera stała się ziemista, a oczy zatraciły swój dawny blask. Magia, zwłaszcza czarna, choć niezwykle potężna, była naprawdę kosztowna. W tym momencie powierzchnia sadzawki zafalowała, a czarnoksiężnik ujrzał w niej ciemną i surową zamkową komnatę, za oknem której szalała burza z piorunami, nadając całej scenerii przerażającą atmosferę. W samym środku wizji, na prostym, czarnym krześle z wysokim oparciem siedział wyprostowany on, jego stryj, Mistrz i opiekun. Ignoto jak zwykle zaschło w gardle na sam widok. Pomyślał, że choćby widywał stryja tysiąc razy dziennie, to nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do jego przytłaczającej, dostojnej i przyprawiającej o dreszcze aparycji. Mistrz był wysokim, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku, którego szczupła, pociągła twarz i koścista sylwetka sprawiały, że wyglądał niczym przyczajony wąż, a jego zimne, spokojne, przeszywające spojrzenie o barwie wyblakłego, zimowego nieba samą mocą potrafiło sparaliżować jak jad żmii. - Długo jeszcze będziesz się tak gapił? – zapytał. Jego głos od zawsze stanowił dla Ignoto zagadkę. Mimo iż był to zwyczajny, choć nieco chrapliwy tenor, to gdzieś w jego głębi czaił się cień dawno oduczonego, twardego akcentu ze Scandinavii. Mistrz widocznie nienawidził go, dlatego końcówka każdego słowa wymawiana była cicho i ze złością, co nadawało mowie stryja niepokojącą, groźną formę, która przeszywała każdego, kto jej słuchał. - Przepraszam, stryju. Witam cię serdecznie. – wymamrotał pośpiesznie Ignoto, skłaniając się z pokorą. - Ja ciebie również, mój drogi bratanku. – odparł stryj bezbarwnie i surowo, symbolicznie oddając ukłon. – Zostało ci dziesięć dni. Chcę dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Zero zdenerwowania. Żadnych emocji. Tylko intensywne, osądzające spojrzenie. Czarnoksiężnik przełknął ślinę przez suche jak pieprz gardło. - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, stryju. – rozpoczął ostrożnie i z rezerwą. – Jak rozkazałeś, ukryłem Go, by Elsa odzyskała moc i poczuła się zupełnie bezpieczna. Księżniczka Anna od samego początku jest podejrzliwa, lecz to zasługa księcia Rubéna, który ze swojej roli wywiązuje się śpiewająco. - Czy możemy liczyć na jego lojalność? Przecież wiesz, że to wolny duch, który nie lubi słuchać rozkazów, a do tego odziedziczył honor po ojcu. – stwierdził sceptycznie Mistrz, z nutą pogardy. – Takich ludzi nie da się trzymać na postronku. - Wiem, stryju, lecz książę Rubén nie ma wyjścia. Jestem jego jedyną nadzieją na życie. – oznajmił Ignoto dumnie, co na Mistrzu nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. – Poza tym, wielokrotnie dowiódł swojej lojalności. Nie zdradził się, że widział mnie w ogrodach, gdy śledziłem Elsę, wciąż celowo zniechęca do siebie księżniczkę by skłócić siostry i, co najważniejsze, jest zdeterminowany by dokończyć dzieła, gdy nadejdzie czas. Mistrz zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, jakby chciał wyrwać z zakątków umysłu bratanka wszystko, co mógł przed nim ukryć. Widział jednak, że nawet jako człowiek, który w tak późnym wieku otrzymał dar magii, włada nią rozsądnie i planuje następne kroki z niezwykłą precyzją. Jego bratanek miał niezwykły dar przewidywania i do tego pomysłowość szła u niego w parze ze sprytem. Mistrz był coraz mocniej przekonany, że wybrał do tej misji właściwego człowieka. - Dobrze więc. – skwitował łagodniejszym tonem. – Wierzę, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. Nie zapominaj jednak, że w nawet najdoskonalszym planie coś może pójść nie tak. – upomniał, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to jak groźba. Człowiek działający pod presją zawsze coś przeoczy. - Nie ma takiej możliwości, bym o czymś zapomniał. – zapewnił dobitnie Ignoto. Mistrz jedynie skinął głową. W tej samej chwili wizja rozmyła się i czarnoksiężnik widział jedynie swoje niewyraźne odbicie w mętnej wodzie. Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, i pewnym krokiem udał się w drogę powrotną. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że tak naprawdę już przeoczył coś bardzo ważnego. * Po powrocie z konnej przejażdżki Elsa nie marzyła o niczym więcej jak tylko o odpoczynku i chwili ciszy. Postanowiła więc ponownie odwiedzić pałacowe ogrody, które w świetle zachodzącego słońca musiały wyglądać naprawdę przepięknie. Gdy tylko przekroczyła wschodnie wrota, ponownie dała się ponieść ich urokowi, który o tej porze dnia prezentował zupełnie nieznane oblicze. Światło wzbudzało we wszystkim bardziej intensywną, nieco tajemniczą naturę odbłysków i półcieni. Kwiaty już powoli utulały płatki do snu, a owady milkły zmęczone po całodziennym uwijaniu się w upale, więc panowała tu niezmącona, gorąca cisza. Nawet wiatr zamilknął, więc powietrze stało się niezwykle ciężkie od upajających zapachów, które niewątpliwie zamąciłyby jej w głowie, gdyby tylko podążyła którąś ze ścieżek. Zamknęła oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem wsłuchała się w to romantyczne milczenie natury, lecz po chwili bardziej wyczuła czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami. Nieprzyjemne wspomnienie ze wczorajszej przechadzki sprawiło, że natychmiast odwróciła się gwałtownie, a jej serce zabiło mocniej. - Przepraszam, chyba znów cię wystraszyłem. – powiedział uprzejmie, siedzący na marmurowej ławce przed fontanną książę Rubén, podnosząc wzrok znad leżącego na kolanach miecza, którego właśnie polerował. Elsa odetchnęła z ulgą na widok księcia, którego spokojny, basowy głos natychmiast przywrócił jej przestraszone serce do porządku. - Nie szkodzi. – odparła, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Nie zauważyłam cię wcześniej. – dodała, po chwili namysłu zajmując miejsce obok następcy tronu. Właśnie miała spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, bo wciąż zastanawiała się, czemu tak nagle zniknął z uczty, lecz o dziwo, książę pierwszy zainicjował rozmowę. - Czy przejażdżka się udała? – spytał z ciekawością, powracając do przecierania długiego ostrza kawałkiem lnianej ściereczki. - Bardzo. – przyznała z uśmiechem Elsa. – Alexander zabrał nas na przejażdżkę po plaży, a w południe dotarliśmy na obrzeża Valencii, gdzie znajdują się królewskie stajnie. Hiszpańskie wierzchowce są przepiękne. – przyznała z zachwytem, przypominając sobie przepiękne, umięśnione sylwetki, inteligentne spojrzenia i falowane grzywy koni, które przechadzały się po rozległych łąkach. - Konie andaluzyjskie ponoć urzekają każdego, kto na nie spojrzy. – przyznał Rubén, zerkając na królową, która nagle roześmiała się dźwięcznie. - Przepraszam. – powiedziała, uspokajając się szybko na widok zaskoczonego spojrzenia księcia. – Przypomniałam sobie jak Anna wpadła do stogu siana, kiedy chciała wspiąć się na dach jednej ze stodół. Pewnie do teraz wyciąga z włosów źdźbła. – wyjaśniła ze śmiechem, zerkając w stronę zamku, gdzie znajdowała się ich wspólna komnata. Gdy znów spojrzała na księcia, on natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, lecz zdołała dostrzec, że się uśmiechnął. Niezwykle delikatnie i tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale i tak mile zaskoczył tym Elsę. „A więc jednak potrafi się uśmiechnąć.” – pomyślała, czując, że powoli znika między nimi granica wyznaczona konwenansami i etykietą, którą młodszy z książąt, Alexander, przekroczył niemal natychmiast. Rubén nie odezwał się już jednak więcej, jakby ta jedna chwila bezpośredniości była czymś niewłaściwym. Skupił się na dalszym polerowaniu broni, a na jego przystojnej twarzy nie pojawił się żaden inny wyraz, poza skupieniem. Elsa zaczęła śledzić spokojne i precyzyjne ruchy jego ogromnej dłoni po niebywale lśniącym ostrzu dwuręcznego miecza. - Piękna broń. – przyznała, obserwując misternie wykonaną rękojeść oplecioną cienkimi paskami czarnej skóry, długi, srebrny, wygięty w górę jelec wyrzeźbiony na kształt skrzydeł oraz kulistą głowicę wykonaną z jednej bryły czarnego jak noc onyksu. - To miecz mojego ojca. – odparł spokojnie Rubén, odkładając ściereczkę i unosząc miecz jedną ręką, by spojrzeć jak błyszczy się w promieniach słońca. – Przed nim nosił go mój dziadek, a wcześniej pradziadek. Jest w rodzie królów od dziesięcioleci. Wykonano go w Toledo, które słynie z wyrabiania najlepszych mieczy na kontynencie. Tylko toledańscy zbrojmistrze potrafią wykonać tak precyzyjne, podwójne zbrocze na dwuręcznych mieczach… - nagle urwał, spoglądając na Elsę, która starała się ukryć zaskoczenie słysząc tak długi monolog z jego strony. – Przepraszam, to chyba nie są tematy, które interesowałyby królową. W takowych mistrzem jest raczej mój brat. – zakończył przyjaźnie, uśmiechając się ponownie, choć raczej tylko po to, by ostatnie zdanie nie zabrzmiało grubiańsko. Im dłużej z nim rozmawiała, tym bardziej zdawał się otwierać, by na końcu znów zatrzasnąć drzwi wraz z ostatnim uśmiechem. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała kogoś, kto był zagadkowy zarówno z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru, a jednocześnie wydawał się tak niesamowity, że rozmowa z nim mogłaby ciągnąć się bez końca, gdyby sam jej nie ucinał swoją głęboką rezerwą wobec wszystkich dookoła. - Wasza książęca mość – na dziedzińcu pojawił się jeden ze służących i ukłonił się nisko. – Jej wysokość natychmiast prosi panicza do swoich komnat. – oznajmił po iberyjsku. Elsa dostrzegła w oczach księcia dziwny błysk, gdy tylko służący dokończył zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla niej zdanie. Z pewnością nie przyniósł ze sobą dobrych wieści. - Niestety muszę już iść. – powiedział Rubén, wstając i uprzejmie pomagając wstać Elsie. – Proszę iść już odpocząć, jesteś zmęczona, wasza wysokość. – dodał, po czym skłonił się i ucałował dłoń królowej. Patrząc jak książę oddala się wraz ze służącym już po raz kolejny pomyślała, że chyba nigdy nie uda jej się dostrzec, co siedzi w sercu Rubéna. Dzisiejsze spotkanie jednak wcale nie zniechęciło jej do podjęcia kolejnych prób. Książę, choć cały jego strój temu przeczył, był prawdziwym białym krukiem, którego budzące współczucie, pełne sprzeczności spojrzenia wciągnęły Elsę bez reszty w ich zagadkę. Anna nie mogła mieć racji. Po prostu nie mogła. Królowa uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie dziecinnych obaw młodszej siostry i udała się do komnaty, mrużąc oczy przed ostatnimi promieniami południowego słońca. * - (hiszp.) siostrzenica ** - (hiszp.) wujek Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania